generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Clear Quartz
The information on Clear quartz has been posted by more than one member of General Spirtuality and will be portrayed as per who posted what information. Posted By Carrie Quartz is a power stone that harmonizes and balances. It enhances energy and thoughts, and purifies the spiritual, mental, and physical. It is also a powerfully protective stone, bringing the purified energy in. Historically this crystal has been used to counter black magic, to perform diagnostic healing, and to communicate with spirits and other worlds. Clear quartz, as opposed to colored quartz, is associated with the crown chakra, but also works well on all chakras It can be used in many ways. 1. You can hold it in your dominant hand while you meditate. 2. Balance your chakras by rotating a quartz crystal in a spiral pattern over each chakra point 3. Program a quartz crystal for your goals. 4. When a quartz crystal is placed with another crystal it enhances the other's energy. Posted By Stephie Some ancient people that at quarts was associated with the sky world, and saw it as fragments from heaven. Ancient Greeks thought that it was ice that had frozen so solid that it would never again melt. It is also known as rock crystal, this type of person tends to be organized, bright, with a calm clear mind with a positive outlook in emotion. It helps with all chakras. Posted by Jen Quartz crystal is a clear variety of quartz that was first found high in the frozen mountains of the Alps. Ancient people believed it was a form of ice crystals that would never melt. It is said to have cooling powers and is a romantic stone. Sources of quartz crystal include Brazil, Madagascar, Switzerland, France and parts of the Soviet Union. Healing properties of Quartz Crystal Crystal is a common stone, but a powerful one. It is mainly used in healing as amplification for the energies of the other working stones. In healing, the crystal point is best and the size can be important. For meditating the crystal ball or point can be used. As it is a powerful stone the user should experiment with each to find what is best for him. The Quartz Crystal has a similar vibration as humans. This is why using Crystal to meditate and keeping a Crystal helps one to know oneself. It will sometimes not work for a negative person. Color: Clear Birthstone: April Zodiac: Pisces, Leo, Capricorn Planet: Venus Energies: Magic, Power, Healing Anniversary Stone: 15 http://www.crystal-cure.com/crystalgem.html Natural Quartz Crystal: crystal healing and energy Quartz crystal points and quartz crystal clusters should be in every home to bring harmony to the life force in the home. Quartz crystals are used for: * Healing * Meditation * Chakra Balancing * Protection * Changing bad vibrations Quartz crystals are used in expanding the mind to touch the spirit world. Crystals are used to enhance the beneficial life force. Crystal water (water that a quartz crystal has been placed) has been drunk for its healthy benefits for centuries. Some people think crystals are new age. How can something that has been used since cave living man be new age? It has been said Atlantis was destroyed by the incorrect use of quartz crystals. Edgar Cayce spoke about an energy stone in Atlantis. Mr. Cayce's description of the energy stone fits quartz crystal. The Bible mentions many gemstones, including quartz. There is much disagreement on the stones used in the Breastplate of Aaron (Ex. 28). In some translations of the Bible the sixth stone, which is the third stone of the second row is the diamond. Some scholars believe the sixth stone is rock crystal or quartz crystal. The diamond was not used until about 800 B.C. http://www.crystal-cure.com/crystals.html QUARTZ Chemical Compostion: Silicon Dioxide ' Hardness: '''7 '''Location:' Quartz is one of the most abundant minerals in the world. Sand is mostly comprised of quartz; even the dust in the air is high in quartz content. The most well-known form of quartz is clear rock crystal, and it may be found throughout the world. Particularly fine specimens are currently found in Brazil, the United States, the Swiss Alps, and Madagascar. Metaphysical properties: Clear quartz crystal is the universal stone. Everyone should have one! It corresponds to all zodiac signs, and is a pure and powerful energy source. It receives, activates, stores, transmits, and amplifies energy. Stimulates brain functions and activates all levels of consciousness. Excellent for meditation. Brings harmony to the soul. It is said...that the ancient Atlanteans and Lemurians utilized the power of crystals...that a crystal was a main component in the workings of a device used within the great pyramid of Egypt for initiation...abductees reporting the use of crystals by aliens. http://www.crystalworlds.com/Meaning_Quartz.htm Quartz Crystals - Their Identification and Meanings An Updated Guide to the Uses and Meanings of Quartz Crystal Shapes, Inclusions, and Appearances Quartz crystals are natural modulators, transmitters, and containers of the Universal Life Force. As they are grown within the earth, they take unique shapes that affect their abilities to modify, store, and transmit the Life Force. We offer here a listing of the quartz shapes, inclusions, and crystal arrangements, and their generally accepted definitions and metaphysical properties. However, this is a never-ending work in progress. The earth is constantly offering new treasures. In addition there are many authors and writers that offer new insights into the energy of different quartz crystals. If you see errors or omissions drop us a note. Our intent is to provide the most complete and accurate listing possible on the web. This listing is in two parts. The Listing of Quartz Crystal Types and Descriptions. On this page is a long list of the types of quartz crystals and a description of them. Each of them is linked to a second page that provides a photograph (if we have one) and the metaphysical properties of the crystal. Metaphysical Properties of Quartz Crystals. The metaphysical properties of the shapes are those based on the shape of the crystals, their relationships to other crystals, the properties of their inclusions, or the commonly accepted uses by crystal healers and practitioners. Be aware however, that the metaphysical properties are not necessarily consistent with every book or article you might read. Keep an open mind. There are many viewpoints in the world, and you must sift through them to find your truth. What is right for one person, is not necessarily what is best for another. Also, be aware that a crystal formation may well be good for something for most people, but others may have discovered new energies and uses. For example, cabinetmaker may well see a screwdriver as a tool used to install and remove screws. He or she is right. However, a painter may see it as an excellent paint can opener. Both are right. The list is a starting point on your voyage of discovery. The Universal Life Force However, regardless of the specific uses that have been discovered for the various types of crystals the basic fact is that the Universal Life Force connects all elements of the spiritual and physical universe in which we live. Quartz crystals can help us focus and amplify the Universal Life Force to aid and augment our own power. The right crystal aligned with the right mind can produce power by focusing and amplifying the Life Force that animates the universe. Whether you call it the Divine will, the hand of god, Qui, Ki, or any of a hundred other names from a hundred other cultures or religions, the Universal Life Force is the power behind the Universe. Quartz crystals manifest that Force, can transmit it, and can shape the force as it shapes them. Their power in the affairs of humans is a quite extraordinary one - and a gift of nature. http://www.crystalvaults.com/pages/quartz_...s_explained.php QUARTZ CRYSTAL "The Energizer and Amplifier" A Seventh Step Stone One of earth's most common minerals. It is also known as rock crystal or quartz crystal. Metaphysical ACOA - The most powerful, versatile multi-purpose healing stone! Particularly regarding self esteem, and healing the wounds of a neglectful or abusive childhood. This stone will not allow you to wallow in self-pity over that which you can not change! It amplifies the energy of all other stones and increases your emotional energy. I call this the poor mans Diamond, because it is so rich in every way except material value. Amplifies, focuses, stores, transforms, energizes. Perfect for focusing affirmations and prayers. Stimulates psychic perception. Teaches each person at their own level, and at their own speed. Empowers. Attunes to all chakras, all signs, and all numbers. Recalls forgotten memories, solves problems, dispels negativity, finds capabilities we thought we had lost. This stone amplifies prayers, wishes and positive visualizations. Keeps you in touch with your spiritual side, and reminds you that you are a spiritual being, having a human experience. All spiritual pursuits can be stimulated and amplified using this stone's energy. It helps you to be receptive to higher guidance. Easy to cleanse, store information or energy in, program or amplify energy and heal with. It can both draw and send energy. Powerful clear ones open Crown Chakra, good for meditation, sending or receiving guidance. Stimulates natural crystals in body tissues and fluids to resonate at new healing frequency. Works with all chakras and master gland. Blue Quartz crystals grant spiritual insight and enlightenment, peace and serenity. They also encourage emotional clarity and purity of heart. Keywords: communication, wisdom, clarity of thought, intuition, general healing, memory, meditation, transformation, creativity, balance, awakening, cleansing, pureness of heart, intention, higher consciousness, positive thoughts, harmony and love. Physical: Supplies energy; reduces fever, swelling, nausea and diarrhea http://www.sobrietystones.com/resources/Ge...rtz_crystal.htm Category:Crystals Category:Healing